Castigo con final inesperado
by Mittiexx
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Draco y Harry tuviesen que pasar la tarde juntos, castigados? Slash DracoxHarry.


_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertecen a mi, pertenecen a JK y su imaginación, yo sólo me encargo de juntarlos ;)_

_**Nota de la autora:** He escrito algunas cosillas pero nunca un fic, so, este es el primero. Hay una pequeña referencia a una frase que dicen en la segunda pelicula -referido al doblaje español (de España)_-.

_¡Espero que os guste! :D_

**Un castigo con final inesperado.**

Draco arrugó la nariz en cuanto entró en la habitación. Ni Harry ni él dijeron nada, simplemente dieron un par de pasos hacia delante y se limitaron a escrutar el paisaje con cierta desolación. Había polvo, libros viejos, madera carcomida, ventanas sucias y montones de cajas de cartón apiladas unas encima de otras. A Draco le hubiese parecido que estaba en la sala de los menesteres de no ser por el techo, que era mucho más bajo.

La profesora McGonagall se paró en medio del destartalado lugar y les miró a los dos, firme y severa.

-Señor Malfoy, señor Potter, cuando vuelva quiero ver esta habitación impoluta. -Harry fue a rechistar pero McGonagall negó con la cabeza y siguió hablando-. Lo harán de forma muggle, por supuesto. Aquí tienen todos los utensilios que necesitan.

Draco deslizó su mirada hacia la izquierda y vislumbró un cubo con toda clase de trapos, escobas y botellas para limpiar. Lejía, desinfectante, ambientador, limpiacristales, jabón… en su vida había tenido que utilizar aquellas cosas, de hecho, algunas no sabía ni lo que eran.

-Espere, ¿qué? No pienso hacerlo -dijo Draco cruzándose de brazos.

-Señor Malfoy, ya ha perdido cincuenta puntos para su casa, ¿quiere perder otros cincuenta?

El chico se mordió la lengua y apretó los puños.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que estar aquí? -preguntó Harry.

-Todo el que necesiten -sentenció McGonagall.

-Pero profesora, nos perderemos el viaje a Hogsmade.

_Já._ Draco sonrió de lado.

-Potter, la próxima vez que le preocupe perderse su viaje a Hogsmade, asegúrese de no pelearse con el señor Malfoy una hora antes de partir. Lo que han hecho los dos es intolerable. En Hogwarts no se admiten peleas de ningún tipo, por las barbas de Merlin, ¡han llegado a los puños! -La profesora McGonagall les miró de soslayo y con elegancia abandonó la habitación cerrando suavemente la puerta, no sin antes añadir-. Cuando terminen, díganselo a Filch.

Harry y Draco se miraron fugazmente. El joven Gryffindor fue hacia los útiles de limpieza con rapidez, el otro se apoyó en la pared.

-Esta habitación huele peor que Filch y tu amigo Weasley juntos. -Harry rebuscaba entre las botellas, ajeno a las palabras de Malfoy. Draco carraspeó-. He dicho que esta habi…

-Oye, déjame en paz, ¿vale? No quiero que me vuelvan a castigar por tu culpa.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Has sido tú quien ha venido con esos aires de santo! Si no te hubieses intentado hacer el héroe no te habría puesto el labio rojo -explicó.

Harry dejó escapar una risa burlona.

-¿A sí? Pues si no te hubieses metido con Neville yo no te habría puesto un ojo morado.

-¡No lo tengo morado! -exclamó Draco.

-Lo tendrás -finalizó Harry.

La sonrisa de Draco se borró de su cara tan pronto como Harry cogió una escoba. Empezó a barrer con ahínco, como si estuviese enfadado, y a los pocos segundos le tiró un trapo de cocina a su compañero. Draco lo cogió de mala gana y dispuesto a ponerse a limpiar se quitó la chaqueta con cuidado y se arremangó los puños de su camisa. El chico notó que los ojos de Harry se habían quedado clavados en él.

-¿Qué pasa Potter? -escupió Draco.

-¿Por qué vistes tan bien? -Draco subió una ceja. Harry rectificó-. Me refiero a que por qué vas tan arreglado. Con chaqueta, camisa… y mocasines.

-¿Te pregunto yo acaso por qué vistes como un sin techo? -Harry ladeó la cabeza con desaprobación-. Pues ya está. Pero gracias por el cumplido.

Limpiar era la tarea más aburrida, denigrante y asquerosa que Draco había hecho nunca. Pensar que estaba haciendo el mismo trabajo que un elfo doméstico le provocaba escalofríos. _¿Qué sería lo siguiente, cocinar? _

Al rato de quitar el polvo a las lámparas, ordenar libros y tirar periódicos, a Draco se le ocurrió que quizá, en aquella sala, entre toda aquella mugre, había algo que merecía la pena coger prestado. Lo pensó cuando vio una pequeña mesita de noche azul con adornos dorados junto a una caja de botellas de cristal. Era antigua. Probablemente había pertenecido a algún profesor de Hogwarts hacía mucho tiempo. Draco echó la vista atrás y miró a Harry, que seguía absorto limpiando los cristales. Era el momento perfecto. Alargó su pálida mano hacia el pomo del primer cajón de la mesilla y lo abrió sin hacer ruido. Una pequeña daga plateada se apareció ante sus ojos como un tesoro que acaba de descubrir un pescador. Sonrió para sus adentros, emocionado por su hallazgo, pero cuando fue a meter la mano para cogerla, del fondo del cajón salió una bestia peluda y marrón de gran tamaño. Draco pegó un grito, lo que hizo que Harry se girase para ver lo que ocurría. Retrocedió un par de pasos al ver a la bestia corretear por el suelo y se chocó contra una estantería.

-¿Qué cojones… era… eso? -preguntó poniéndose una mano en el pecho del susto.

Harry le miró un segundo totalmente serio y después empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

-¡Era un ratón! -exclamó Harry.

-¿Un ratón? -Draco enrojeció de vergüenza. Harry no paraba de reír-. ¡Era enorme!

-Te…tenías…que haber visto…la cara. ¡Y tu grito! ¡Ni Hermione grita tan fuerte!

Draco observaba con ira como Harry se regodeaba. Sin pensárselo dos veces cogió la daga del cajón y fue con paso firme hacia el muchacho. Harry aún tenía la sonrisa en la cara cuando Draco le empotró contra la pared y empuñó su recién descubrimiento, amenazante.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Harry. Draco podía ver un atisbo de miedo en sus ojos.

-Lo he encontrado. ¿Algún problema?

Draco acercó aún más la daga al pecho de Harry.

-¿Por qué no lo dejas donde estaba? No es tuyo.

-¿Asuntado, Potter? -preguntó Draco con una sonrisa triunfante. Al instante de haberlo hecho se acordó de que aquellas palabras ya habían salido de su boca con anterioridad. En su segundo año, en el primer combate de duelo que había tenido con Harry. Éste pareció haber pensado lo mismo, porque en seguida respondió:

-Más quisieras.

A Draco le pareció distinguir una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Harry, y no pudo evitar fijarse en la herida de su labio. La sangre que le había provocado ya se había secado pero la piel de alrededor todavía tenía un tono rojizo. Harry se relamió los labios y Draco inconscientemente dejó de mirárselos, un poco incómodo.

-Me estás haciendo daño.

No se había dado cuenta de que seguía clavando más y más la daga en el pecho de su enemigo. Cuando la apartó un poco, contrariado, vio como el filo de ésta estaba tintado por un pequeño hilo de sangre en la punta. Draco miró el jersey de Harry. Estaba roto.

-Creo que te he hecho sangre -informó, aún confuso.

Harry frunció el ceño, apartó a Draco de un manotazo y se puso delante de un gran espejo que aún estaba sucio. Lo limpió con el puño de su camiseta y se la subió para ver cuales habían sido los daños. Draco no pudo evitar mirar. Alzó una ceja, pensativo. Definitivamente él tenía mejor cuerpo. No es que tuviese grandes músculos pero era más alto. Y más guapo, todo sea dicho.

-Sólo ha sido un rasguño -dijo inspeccionándose la herida.

-Genial.

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que dejaras eso en su sitio -dijo Harry enfadado.

-Perdóname Potter, ya veo como te chorrea la sangre -contestó Draco con sarcasmo.

-Eres imbécil. -Draco abrió la boca-. ¿Por qué no paras ya y te dedicas a limpiar?

-¡Porque no tengo por qué hacerlo! Esto lo hacen los elfos domésticos, no yo, ¿vale? -contestó gritando.

-Ya, claro, pues deja que te dé una noticia rey del mundo, ¡nos han castigado y te toca limpiar así que hazlo y cierra la boca!

Draco abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera? Los dos se aguantaron la mirada durante unos segundos hasta que Draco se decidió a hablar. Esto no iba a quedar así.

-Ya veo que tus padres no te educaron demasiado bien. ¡Ah, no, qué están muertos! Bueno, entonces tu padrino. ¡Ah no, qué también lo está!

Sin mediar palabra Harry se abalanzó sobre el Slytherin y le pegó un puñetazo. Draco cayó al suelo abatido pero sólo se permitió unos cuantos segundos para volver a levantarse y coger a Harry de los hombros. Lo empotró contra una pared, con fuerza y rabia, pero Harry aprovechó el momento para darle una patada en la entrepierna. Draco gimió de dolor, no obstante no se rindió tan fácilmente. El chico le contestó con otra patada en una extremidad y Harry se desplomó en un sofá viejo y roñoso que había detrás de él. Draco fue enseguida hacia él y se puso encima, cogiéndole de las muñecas para que no pudiese moverse y aprisionándole la cadera con sus largas piernas.

-No vuelvas… a hablar de mi familia -dijo Harry jadeando.

-¡Qué enternecedor! -exclamó Draco. Harry seguía intentado zafarse de las manos de éste pero era inútil-. Aunque la verdad es que no estás en situación de exigir nada.

-¿Vas a estar encima de mí hasta que venga McGonagall? -preguntó Harry.

-Sólo si tú quieres -contestó Draco.

Lo dijo de broma, obviamente, sólo para joder a Potter, pero cuando observó cómo las mejillas de Harry se tornaban rojas se quedó sin aliento. Draco quitó sus manos de las muñecas de su prisionero, con cuidado, poco a poco. Aún así, ninguno se movió. Simplemente se quedaron paralizados, Draco encima de Harry y Harry debajo de Draco. Quietos, como si fuese la primera vez que se veían en sus vidas.

-¿Ya te has rendido? -dijo Harry sin apartar los ojos de los de Malfoy. Draco fue a preguntar qué coño significaba eso cuando el muchacho le cogió de la cintura tal y como estaba e hizo que se cayese al suelo.

Dracó resopló. El suelo estaba increíblemente frío a diferencia de su cuerpo, que desde hacía unos segundos habría sido capaz de quemar el jodido polo norte. Literalmente. Dejó de pensar cuando Harry se puso encima de él, en la misma posición en la que habían estado en el sofá, sólo que ahora era el Gryffindor quien rodeaba a Draco con sus piernas. Debatiéndose por dentro, como una lucha entre el bien y el mal, Harry se decidió a hablar.

-Te dije que se te pondría morado.

El aliento de Harry golpeó en los labios de Draco. Escrutó sus ojos verdes y se percató de que nunca había estado tan cerca de Harry como lo estaba entonces. Su voz le hacía cosquillas en el cuello y al mismo tiempo le provocaba un calor en la entrepierna altamente preocupante.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Draco, todavía obnubilado.

-El ojo…

Y Harry acercó sus dedos a la cara de Draco y se la tocó con suavidad. Muy despacio. Draco tragó saliva. No sabía que le parecía más extraño, si el hecho de que Harry estuviese encima de él acariciándole, o que por primera vez en su vida se sintiese intimidado por Potter. Pensándolo bien, probablemente lo más raro de todo era que las dos cosas le gustaban.

-¿Qué haces? -La respuesta era obvia, pero a Draco le parecía tan inverosímil que necesitaba preguntarlo.

Harry dejó de tocarle al instante. Era como si de repente se hubiese percatado de lo que estaba haciendo. El chico bajó la cara, visiblemente abochornado, como un conejillo que sólo quiere volver a meter la cabeza en su madriguera, como un niño al que acaban de castigar. A continuación hizo amago de levantarse, pero Draco le cogió de la mano con la que hacía segundos le había estado tocando y dijo, casi en un susurro:

-Sólo te he preguntado qué haces.-Volvió a tragar saliva-. No te he dicho que pares.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces. Su frente estaba húmeda y su cuerpo tenso. Draco acercó su cara a la del chico, con lentitud. Harry se relamió los labios y Draco abrió la boca. Lo cerca que habían estado antes no era nada con lo cerca que estaban ahora. Veía cada peca, cada gota de sudor, veía su cuello palpitar y sus ojos brillantes. Increíblemente brillantes.

-La profesora McGonagall estará a punto de llegar -dijo Harry en voz muy baja.

-Cállate, _Potter_ -ordenó.

Y Draco le cogió del cuello y le besó con fuerza. En realidad, le besó con todo. Con avidez, con cuidado, con intensidad, con desesperación, con amor y con odio. Abrió un poco la boca y para su sorpresa, la lengua de Harry encontró la suya en menos de un segundo. Los dos rodaron por el suelo hasta que Draco consiguió ponerse encima de él. Empezó a desabrocharse la camisa al mismo tiempo que Harry le rodeaba con las piernas y le seguía besando apasionadamente. De repente, Draco escuchó unos pasos.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Harry cuando Draco se quedó quieto.

-He oído algo.

Los dos permanecieron callados, esperando, pero nada ocurrió. Sus miradas se cruzaron y a Harry se le escapó una sonrisa. Repentinamente Draco se sintió bien, sin tensión. En realidad seguía odiando a Potter, pero verle allí tirado, apoyado en el suelo, con el corazón batiente y el pelo aún más despeinado de lo habitual, le hacía gracia. Draco tampoco pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

**FIN.**


End file.
